Techniques d'interrogatoire
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Il existe différentes méthodes pour interroger quelqu'un. Metatron va en faire la très douloureuse expérience accompagné de son bourreau.
1. Première torture

**Hello there! Me voici avec un autre os que je dédie à Med6410, qui voulait que je fasse une fic avec ces personnes là x) D'avance, veuillez m'excuser pour l'idée folle que j'ai eu d'accepter d'écrire là dessus x) Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore, mais c'est en négociation! L'action se situe dans la saison 8, et c'est...disons...un peu citroneux? Alors les n'enfants, repartez!**

** Sans tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire la vérité ?

Un regard noir lui répondit. Et un regard en sang. L'œil droit de la victime était recouvert de ce liquide rouge et visqueux. Ses mains étaient retenues par des chaînes fondues dans une matière non-humaine. Personne ne pouvait espérer s'échapper de cet endroit, à commencer par s'échapper de ces liens qui le retenaient outrageusement sur son fauteuil. Un fauteuil allongé qui pouvait ressembler à un fauteuil pour les soins du dentiste. Sauf que ce n'était pas un dentiste qui allait le soigner.

C'était une salope d'ange qui allait le torturer. Le Scribe n'en croyait pas es yeux. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle utilisait toujours les mêmes méthodes. Des méthodes douloureuses.

-Tu sais déjà tout, Naomi. Vas-tu me tuer ?

-Bien sûr que non. Un autre s'en chargera. J'ai vu tous tes ridicules plans, mais ce que je veux, c'est elle. La tablette. Où est-elle ?! Je sais que Castiel l'a perdu, alors où l'as-tu caché ?

-Vas te faire voir, Naomi, siffla Metatron avec rage.

La femme ne sembla pas comprendre l'insulte, mais en déduisit, au vu du ton de Metatron, qu'elle n'appréciait guère d'ailleurs, que les paroles n'étaient certainement pas des éloges à son égard.

-J'aimerais utiliser la torture mentale sur toi mais...je préfère te voir pleinement conscient. Pourtant il faut que tu souffres pour arrêter ton stupide plan.

-Je résiste aux tortures, Naomi.

-Oui, aux tortures humaines. Aux tortures mentales aussi j'imagine. Il ne me reste plus qu'une option désormais.

Metatron fronça les sourcils. Naomi était connue pour n'avoir aucunes limites, elle pouvait être très inventive. Ceux qui la connaissaient pouvaient parfois sentir le cœur de leur véhicule battre d'appréhension quand ils se retrouvaient face à elle. Heureusement qu'il avait appris à résister à toutes les tortures, songea-t-il.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, frère. Je n'ai jamais fait allusion aux tortures célestes non plus. Aucune arme humaine ne peut te blesser, et je tiens à ce que tu sois conscient quand tu souffriras. D'après toi, comment faire céder un homme quand on ne peut pas lui faire de mal ?

-Crois-tu que je vais te répondre ? vociféra le Scribe, donnant une fois de plus un regard meurtrier à l'ange qui l'exaspérait.

Personne ne pouvait faire de mal à Dieu, personne ! Car oui, maintenant c'était lui, leur Dieu ! L'unique !

-Seulement dans tes fantasmes les plus irréalisables, Metatron. D'ailleurs, parlons de tes fantasmes, susurra-t-elle alors d'une voix suave.

Ses mains se posèrent en toute innocence sur le torse de son frère céleste. Celui-ci commença à deviner ce que risquait de lui faire subir Naomi. Il pesta et ne put retenir une injure :

-Vas te faire enculer, Naomi ! Et tu peux remercier les humains d'avoir inventé cette expression !

-Volontiers, mon cher grand-frère. Il me semble que...m'enculer, comme tu dis, est un de tes...fantasmes ? Je veux bien t'exaucer.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! cracha-t-il, comprenant enfin la situation.

-Je vais d'abord commencer par d'autres de tes fantasmes, veux-tu ? Et je peux te garantir que tu finiras par me dire où est notre tablette. Tu cracheras le morceau, salopard de traître céleste.

-Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire, marmonna-t-il en essayant de se libérer des liens.

-Je ne suis vulgaire que lorsqu'on me cherche, susurra-t-elle avant de se reculer vers son bureau, s'y asseyant légèrement.

Ses mains se mirent à danser doucement de sa poitrine jusqu'à son pantalon. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Oui, elle savait comment les hommes avouaient tout. Si Metatron ne voulait pas, elle n'avait qu'à utiliser cette méthode. Il n'était peut être pas humain, mais son véhicule réagirait à coup sûr. Une main s'égara dans son pantalon gris alors que Naomi se mordit doucement une lèvre, fermant parfois les yeux. Ces humains avaient des points très sensibles sur leur corps, décidément ! Ce n'était en rien la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce qu'on appelait le plaisir -merci à Crowley de lui avoir appris- mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu re-goûter à ce genre de choses !

Metatron quant à lui essaya en vain de décoller son regard de sa sœur, sa salope de sœur ! Mais une part de lui voulait l'admirer se faire plaisir. Il se laissa aller, envoûté par la main de Naomi qui faisait des mouvements suspects sous son vêtement. Le regard du Scribe partit à la recherche de l'autre main. La salope, elle touchait sa poitrine ! Mais...comment osait-elle lui faire ça ?! Comment osait-elle l'obliger à voir ça sans rien faire ?! Et son visage qui se détendait peu à peu...mine de rien, la stupide ange qui se trouvait devant lui était plutôt jolie quand elle se faisait plaisir ! La bouche de la femme s'ouvra légèrement, laissant passer quelques gémissements qui eurent le don de provoquer une réaction chez Metatron.

L'ange scribe fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas sous sa taille. Il s'empressa de regarder ce qui se passait, et pencha la tête de côté en voyant une étrange bosse entre ses jambes. Non ! Non, il n'était tout de même pas...excité ?!

-J'ai l'impression que si, affirma Naomi.

Metatron se rendit compte que l'idiote avait arrêté son massage intime et qu'elle s'était de nouveau rapproché. Il eut soudain chaud quand il vit ses doigts de femme courir jusqu'à sa chemise ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas se dévêtir devant lui, son nouveau Dieu ?! Et si, elle allait le faire ! Et le Scribe garda le regard rivé sur sa sœur. Il l'observa enlever lentement, trop lentement, sa chemise grise ainsi que sa chemise blanche. Elle mit un temps affreusement long à déboutonner chacune de ces choses qui retenaient son haut ! Metatron s'impatienta, et quand il put enfin voir comment était faite sa sœur, il se retint juste d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais quelle...splendide poitrine ! Généreuse, pour commencer. Sans doute ferme au toucher ? Et tentante à croquer, en plus...stop, stop, ne nous égarons pas ! Il était en train de devenir incestueux, il ne fallait pas céder à cette diablesse à la sublime poitrine !

-Mais tu vas céder, Metatron, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser d'une manière fortement...érotique !

Le Scribe ferma les yeux en sentant sa chère sœur s'appuyer sur lui, lui laissant la possibilité de sentir ses superbes formes contre son torse encore recouvert.

-J'espère que ça te plaît.

-En aucun cas ! Libère-moi ! vociféra-t-il à nouveau pour montrer son mécontentement.

-Si tu me dis où se trouve la tablette, je m'arrêterais à l'instant même où tu me diras la vérité, promit-elle alors qu'une main indiscrète vint se poser sur l'entrejambe de l'autre ange ?!

-Pas ici ! gémit soudainement Metatron.

-Peut être que je pourrais t'aider à...aller mieux ? Les hommes ont toujours aimé certaines pratiques...disons pas naturelles.

-Et qui est celui qui t'a appris ça ? jura-t-il en essayant de rester insensible aux douces caresses que se mit à appliquer la main baladeuse.

-Un homme.

-Mh...Arrête ça, sorcière !

-Ange, je préfère, sourit-elle avant d'embrasser sensuellement l'autre ange prisonnier.

Celui-ci ne retint pas un autre gémissement. Il commençait à étouffer ici tellement il faisait chaud ! Ou alors peut être était-ce son...sa...ses attributs sexuels qui avaient chaud dans ce _maudit_ tissu plaqué contre sa _maudite_ excitation qui continuait d'augmenter à cause de ces _maudites_ mains appartenant à cette _maudite_ salope d'ange diablement...diablement bien foutue ?

-Merci pour les pensées, entendit-il.

Ouch, ça commençait aussi à faire mal, là dedans ! Mais...une seconde, un ange n'avait pas mal ! Ouch, vite, se libérer ! Il devait se libérer des chaînes qui le contraignaient à rester ici ! Il devait libérer ses...attributs sexuels...de ces horribles tissus trop étroits ! Et Naomi ne semblait pas vouloir accéder à aucune de ses demandes...il allait devoir la...supplier ? Mais c'était hors de question qu'il la supplie, ah ça non ! Il entrerait dans son jeu ! Il lui laisserait le champ libre pour d'autres de ses fantasmes bien cachés...pourquoi lui était-il venu à l'esprit de fantasmer sur Naomi, aussi ?! Un ange, sa sœur, tout de même ! Et sa pétasse de sœur, qui plus était...

-Garde cette insulte pour une humaine ou un démon, s'il te plaît. Tu veux que je libère ton désir, n'est-ce pas ?

-N...oui ! ne put-il que gémir quand la main de sa sœur empoigna plus fortement son membre à travers son pantalon.

-Pourquoi je devrais le faire, ange ?

-Parce que...parce que...je peux te dire où est notre tablette...je vais te le dire..., céda-t-il alors.

-C'est une bonne proposition, acquiesça-t-elle en ouvrant enfin la fermeture éclair qui retenait l'excitation de l'autre ange.

Elle le laissa cependant quelques secondes à l'étroit, le scrutant et analysant ses mouvements.

-Naomi..., souffla, vaincu, Metatron.

Ce fut un grognement qui suivit de la part de Metatron. Naomi venait d'engloutir sa verge et s'amusait avec sa langue sur son gland rougi de désir ! Elle n'avait pas osé le toucher de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ?! Sa sœur n'était tout de même pas en train d'enfoncer son...membre...dans sa bouche pour le prendre entièrement ?! Si, elle le faisait ! Et elle y prenait apparemment autant de plaisir que lui. Metatron ne put résister à son envie, et baissa vite le regard vers celle qui prenait avidement son désir en bouche, et en gorge...il la contempla faire des vas-et-vients autour de son sexe dressé à l'extrême. D'étranges picotements le prirent au ventre. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il allait jouir ! Alors qu'il fermait les yeux et s'apprêtait à se libérer dans cette bouche des plus expertes, Naomi se retira ?! Et remonta vers lui.

-N...Naomi ?!

-Oui, Metatron ?

-Pourquoi...pourquoi arrêtes-tu ?

-Qui t'a parlé de tortures douloureuses au sens physique ? sourit l'ange, donnant encore une caresse sur ce membre gonflé à bloc.

Le Scribe tressaillit. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser ainsi, horriblement excité, sans pouvoir se libérer et jouir après autant d'excitation ?!

-Lorsque tu seras vraiment prêt à me dire où tu as caché notre tablette, fais-moi signe.

* * *

**Avouez, je suis folle hein? x)**


	2. Seconde torture

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Sachez en premier lieu que je n'avais pas prévu de suite, mais voici que celle-ci vient à moi de façon spontanée, donc je vous livre un second chapitre encore plus spécial que le premier! Cette fic passe en rated M, vous comprendrez pourquoi très rapidement! **

**Merci aussi aux quelques lecteurs/lectrices qui ont bien voulu me commenter, ça m'a fait plaisir de lire vos reviews (:**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il ne comptait plus les longues heures d'attente après avoir reçu la dernière visite de Naomi. Metatron se permit un nouveau soupir, et jeta un regard noir à son érection toujours aussi grande. Ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement disparaitre, ou retomber ?! Ca lui faisait très mal ! Il essaya en vain de penser à quelque chose de jouissif, comme étrangler sa sœur, ou la prendre durant des heures sur ce maudit bureau de verre, sentir ses chairs intimes se resserrer autour de son sexe en ébullition, sentir sa moiteur l'entourer, entendre ses supplications pour qu'il aille plus vite en elle, pouvoir s'accrocher à ses délicieuses paires de hanches et malaxer sa poitrine avenante, capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus érotiques. Ou sentir ses douces lèvres embrasser son membre, sa langue le parcourir, et enfin sa cavité buccale l'engloutir encore une fois, et là, l'apothéose viendrait dans sa bouche...

-Tu as des fantasmes vraiment bizarres, nota la voix mielleuse de Naomi.

Metatron ouvrit en vitesse les yeux, et sursauta devant la vue de l'ange. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir à lui, comment...

-Trop absorbé par tes désirs, j'ai l'impression. Alors, comment te sens-tu ? interrogea-t-elle de sa mine innocente.

Idiote d'ange, que cherchait-elle ainsi ?! A le chauffer, pour utiliser le langage des jeunes. Non, sans doute pas, ça elle l'avait déjà fait...et elle prenait apparemment plaisir à voir son état catastrophique ! Il put même voir son regard sur son érection non dissimulée qui attendait qu'on s'en occupe.

-Tu n'es qu'une..., tenta-t-il, avant de se faire couper la parole.

-Chut, Metatron ! Tu devrais apprécier ce moment...tu te décides à me donner toutes les informations que je veux ? interrogea-t-elle l'air innocente de sa voix suave.

-Tu peux aller te faire en...

-Mais je vais le faire, grand frère, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu devrais peut-être utiliser d'autres expressions pour m'insulter. Ce n'est pas très digne d'un grand lecteur comme toi, remarqua-t-elle avec ce même sourire au coin.

Tout en parlant, toujours ce sourire figé aux lèvres, Naomi avait avancé une main baladeuse sur le torse de son frère, le caressant sensuellement. Metatron ne put retenir quelques frissons. La brune savait y faire pour exciter la gente masculine céleste, ça, il n'avait aucun doute. Abus de pouvoir, tout simplement ! Il essaya de la repousser, mais se rappela bien vite que des menottes en métal céleste le retenaient solidement à ce siège de dentiste. Le Scribe se contenta alors de lancer un regard haineux à sa sœur pour la dissuader de descendre sa main, bien qu'au fond, il ne souhaitait aucunement cela. Juste une main pour le libérer de cette pression...une main qui pourrait serrer son membre et faire des mouvements tout en agaçant son sommet...une main qui le ferait jouir !

-Pas tout de suite, traître. Dis-moi tout ce que je veux savoir et je te libère, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Naomi ! gronda-t-il.

A la place d'une remarque, ce fut un doigt qui partit sur la bouche de l'homme, l'empêchant de parler. L'autre main effleura gentiment le sexe dressé du Scribe excité. Ce dernier tressaillit et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas en réclamer plus. Etre à l'air libre était pire que d'être trop serré dans ses bas, finalement.

-Naomi, soupira-t-il, en demandant plus par la même occasion.

-Dis-le moi, je veux t'entendre me le dire, Metatron, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, avant de la mordre doucement pour ne pas le blesser.

L'ange mâle ne put rien articuler. Saloperie de bureaucrate, elle se collait trop à lui, tellement qu'il pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre son torse ! Bon, elle avait au moins la décence de mettre un sous-vêtement pour sa poitrine, mais tout de même. Il n'allait certainement pas tenir comme ça, ah ça non !

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées très peu catholiques, Naomi prit soin d'enlever doucement sa chemise grise, défaisant le seul bouton retenant le vêtement. Ce dernier glissa sur ses épaules et alla rejoindre son bureau d'un simple claquement de doigt habile. Metatron resta scotché là, attendant la suite de cette odieuse torture ! Mais du moment que sa sœur ne lui faisait pas un striptease, ça se tenait. Malheureusement, elle commença aussi à enlever chacun des boutons retenant son autre chemise blanche immaculée qui ne lui allait vraiment pas. Non, elle nageait trop dans cette chemise vulgairement faite ! Une fois de plus, Metatron reporta son regard sur ce soutien-gorge noir. Forcément, après le gris et le blanc, il y avait le noir.

-Que veux-tu encore me faire, vile ange ?! maugréa-t-il, se forçant à détourner le regard.

-Que te faire du bien...ou du mal si tu ne me dis pas tout ce que je veux savoir. C'est simple, cher Scribe. La tablette des anges, je veux sa localisation exacte. Et tu seras libre de partir dès que je l'aurais rapporté au Paradis.

-Plutôt mourir ! grommela-t-il courageusement.

Ce fut apparemment la mauvaise décision qu'il prit, car Naomi s'approcha de lui jusqu'à avoir sa poitrine fortement appuyée contre son torse. Elle semblait attendre qu'il craque définitivement, et pendant qu'il respirait fortement, elle descendit ses lèvres pour les remonter, embrassant son cou. Ses doigts forts patients entrouvrirent la chemise bleue claire de son ennemi, puis sa bouche vint caresser cette nouvelle parcelle de peau offerte à son regard aussi bleuté que celui du pauvre ange forcé d'endurer pareille torture sexuelle.

-Ne vas pas plus loin ! essaya-t-il de s'interposer.

-Mais tu veux que j'aille bien plus loin que ça en réalité, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, toujours cette mine innocente sur son visage.

Metatron n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Naomi se baissa sur son pantalon. Sa langue vint doucement chatouiller le sommet du sexe excité. Un gémissement lui parvint d'en haut. Elle se permit un léger sourire, heureuse de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Ce pauvre Scribe, il n'avait encore rien vu ! Elle promena sa langue sur toute sa longueur, cherchant à l'exciter davantage sans qu'il ne puisse se libérer. Cela sembla parfaitement fonctionner, et bientôt elle déposa de doux baisers partout sur le membre tendu, lançant des regards à Metatron qui se mordait fortement les lèvres dans une tentative désespérée de taire ses maudits gémissements.

Pour le punir, la brune enleva ses lèvres de cet endroit rougissant, et se redressa, laissant voir à son frère son soutien-gorge, encore une fois. Le noir lui allait à merveille...mieux que le gris d'un dauphin !

-Naomi, s'il te plaît...libère-moi, dût se résoudre à invoquer l'ange prisonnier.

-Bientôt, bientôt ! Si tu me dis où est notre tablette !

-Je n'en sais rien ! avoua-t-il finalement, paraissant le plus sincère possible.

Naomi n'était en vérité aucunement convaincue, mais elle le laissa croire qu'elle avait confiance en lui, cette situation l'amusant tout particulièrement. Qui pouvait croire que Metatron, ce scélérat qui écrivait des textes érotiques à ses temps perdus, pouvait être humilié de la sorte ? Elle reposa sa bouche sur cet endroit interdit, et finit par l'engloutir peu à peu, jouant de sa langue sur ce gland rougi de désir. Metatron ne se retint pas, lâchant un grognement purement masculin signifiant qu'il voulait jouir ! D'après ce que comprenait l'ange femelle, car le langage masculin n'était pas vraiment son fort...elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, sa bouche se resserrant toujours autour du bâton de chair tendu à l'extrême du Scribe.

Celui-ci, perdu entre le plaisir et les étoiles divines, eut la force de descendre le regard et ne quitta plus des yeux la vision qu'il avait. C'était tellement jouissif de voir la bouche de sa petite sœur vraiment vilaine le prendre aussi loin qu'elle pouvait. Etait-ce encore ce démon qui lui avait appris à faire...ça ? Il chercha à entrer davantage dans sa bouche, levant du mieux qu'il pouvait son bassin dans une tentative de se sentir enfin au chaud dans cette moiteur buccale, mais Naomi l'en empêcha facilement. Foutue ange femelle !

Le scélérat ouvrit soudain la bouche, rejetant du mieux qu'il pouvait la tête en arrière, arquant le bassin, prêt à se déverser dans cette bouche des plus talentueuses. Naomi l'avait cependant prévu et se retira rapidement.

-Naomi ! rugit le pauvre Scribe, frustré, très frustré de ne pas avoir pu jouir en elle.

-Tu as joui, c'est déjà ça. On se revoit bientôt, Scribe, et cette fois tu me diras tout, compris ? Ou tu seras encore plus frustré, je te le garantis, menaça-t-elle, reprenant une voix des plus autoritaires et frissonnantes.

-P...pourquoi ?! couina-t-il, plus que frustré !

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé jouir comme il fallait, hein ?! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas continué ses délicieux mouvements sur sa verge jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans sa bouche ? Cruelle bureaucrate, vraiment !

-Je te laisse te remettre de tes émotions et de ta frustration. Et...évite de trop fantasmer s'il te plaît, lui sourit-elle.

Un sourire _**TOUT**_ sauf céleste ! C'était un vrai sourire démoniaque et sadique qu'elle lui faisait. Il sut tout de suite que si elle revenait pour lui faire subir une nouvelle torture sexuelle, ça serait encore pire à chaque fois, mais bon dieu, il voulait jouir en elle, point ! Et ensuite seulement lui dire où il cachait la tablette...quoique ce n'était pas lui qui la cachait...

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? Dois-je me faire interner chez les fous des fanfictions?**


End file.
